Products such as IBM® Integration Bus provide options for a universal integration foundation based on enterprise service bus (ESB) technology. Implementations help to enable connectivity and transformation in heterogeneous information technology environments for businesses of any size, in any industry and covering a range of platforms including cloud and mainframe servers.
Certain integration flows may be performing actions on messages containing sensitive data, which will likely have restrictions associated with where that data can flow. For instance, certain data may need to stay within a company firewall or not be allowed to go out of the country.
Utilizing cloud technologies enable companies to scale elastically to cope with demand, reduce and rationalize information technology infrastructure, reduce cost of operations and deploy systems faster, easier and on-demand.
Certain end-to-end integrations or services may be running in hybrid cloud environments where some processing is performed in a public cloud space and some parts, that may be using secure data, are run on-premise within the company firewall.
A simple and easy to use deployment model is needed for customers wanting to deploy an integration to a hybrid cloud environment.